Locked Up
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: 6 friends get "locked" in a camping store. or at least the boys think they're locked in. until they find out it's their girlfriends pulling a prank on them. Miz/OC, Alex/OC, Cody/OC...Oneshot for Anna Banana!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN BROOKE, ANNA OWNS DANAE, AND SIERRA OWNS MARIA**

"Damn it Mike, why did you wait until the last damn minute to go to the camping store? At 8:30 at night no less" Alex Riley complained as Mike parked the car. The younger man looked over at Mike who had a scowl on his face.

"Shut it Riley" Mike snapped, as he got out of the SUV.

"You 2 are such children sometimes" Alex's girlfriend Brooke said getting out of the back of the car.

"We don't need your 2 cents Brooke" Mike replied scowling at the brunette.

"Mike be nice" Danae warned him.

Cody Rhodes got out of the car, followed by his girlfriend Maria. The 6 friends all headed in to the camping store, and grabbed baskets. The girls went one way and the guys went the opposite way.

"Mike and Alex are like 2 little kids, I swear" Brooke said rubbing her temples.

"But yet, we tolerate them" Danae replied.

Maria just nodded her head, as they searched the aisles. "I have a great idea. We should prank the boys"

"How?" Danae asked confused.

"Well I was thinking we should freak out because we got "locked" in the store, and then really mess with them" Maria said with a grin.

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Brooke said agreeing.

"Consider this a little payback" Danae added.

Danae snuck over to the office, and talked to her dad, who owned the store. He agreed to close the store 15 minutes early. He handed Danae the keys, and told her to lock up, when she was done. Dane walked back to her friends with a smile and the keys. They started coming up with their plan.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the store*

"Ugh Mike put those back. We don't need half of this stuff. We're only going for a weekend, not a month" Alex said groaning and putting stuff back on the shelves.

"Don't make me hurt you Riley" Mike replied.

All of a sudden the music and the lights turned off. The 3 boys turned around, in search of the girls. "What the hell just happened?" Cody asked looking around.

"Who knows. I wonder where the girls are" Alex added.

"Use your cell phones morons" Mike said pulling his phone out of his pocket. Each of the boys called their girlfriends cell phones, and they all went to voicemail.

"What's the point in having a cell phone, if you don't answer the damn thing?" Alex said with a groan.

"Relax guys. Maybe the power just went out" Cody said reasoning with Mike and Alex.

Mike put down the basket, and started to walk the store, looking for the girls. Brooke, Danae, and Maria were all inside the office, looking out the window laughing their butts off at their boyfriends, looking for them.

Mike, Alex, and Cody all walked towards the doors, and realized they were locked. "Great, now what to we do?" Cody asked.

Mike and Alex looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"What's next?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

Danae got a devilish smile on her face, as she sat at the computer desk and turned the computer on. Once it was on, she got on to youtube and searched for bears. She found what she wanted, and clicked on it. A huge bear growl came out of the speakers. The 3 guys looked up, with confused looks on their faces.

"Was that just a bear growl?" Mike asked confused.

The 3 best friends laughed even harder, as they looked at their boyfriends confused faces. "Now Danae, you go out there kind of freaked out and tell them that your dad hired a bear trainer, and he's performing tomorrow, and he left the bear here overnight, and he somehow got loose" Brooke said. Danae nodded, and walked out of the office. She walked over to the guys with a freaked out look on her face.

"Oh my god you guys, I think there's a bear loose in here" Danae said looking scared.

"What do you mean there's a bear loose in here?" Mike replied.

"My dad hired a bear trainer, and he's going to perform tomorrow sometime, and the trainer left the bear here overnight, and I think he got out of his cage" Danae explained.

"Then what the hell are we still standing here for? Let's find Brooke and Maria, and get the hell out of here" Alex replied.

"No. If the bear is loose, we should hide, so he can't find us. There's tents over here, so we should go hide in one" Danae said as she lead the boys over to tents that were set up. They didn't say anything, as they got inside the huge tent. It was pitch black, and they couldn't see anything.

"Wait, where are Brooke and Maria?" Alex asked.

"I dunno. I went to use the bathroom, and when I came out, they were both gone' Danae replied.

Meanwhile Brooke, and Maria were still in the office. They played the bear growl again, when they heard a girlish scream. "Who in the world was that?" Brooke asked in between giggles.

"That was Cody" Maria replied laughing with her.

"That was my ear you just screamed in Rhodes" Mike said looking over at Cody.

"I'm sorry. That was scary" Cody said apologizing.

"I'll go see what's going on" Danae stated as she got out of the tent. She walked back over to the office with Brooke and Maria.

"Ok, what should we do next?" Maria asked.

"I'll take one of those big stuffed bears, and freak them out even more. I'll also record the growl on my phone, and you guys can take a stick or something, and scratch the side of the tent" Danae suggested.

They creeped over to where the tent was and Danae hid behind it. She then pushed the play button on her phone, which sent out a growl through the phone speaker.

"Ok is it just me, or does it seem like the bear is right outside?" Cody asked.

Both Maria and Brooke, scratched the tent with the sticks they had in their hands, as Danae took the arm of the stuffed bear, and make it look like the bears' claws was making the sound.

Mike, Alex, and Cody started to get a little freaked out. "One of us has to go out and see if there really is a bear out there" Alex said.

"Knock yourself out Riley" Mike replied trying to push Alex out of the tent.

"I didn't say me moron" Alex snapped back at Mike. "Go scare the bear away with your facemask t Rhodes"

"That is so no funny, and there's no way in hell I'm going out there" Cody answered back.

Danae pushed the volume button on her phone to the loudest, and played the growl again. This time Mike screamed, louder than Cody, and then it was silent. Both Cody and Alex felt something warm on their pant legs.

"Mike did you just pee yourself?" Cody asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uhm..uh..." Mike stuttered out.

"Damn it Mike. You couldn't just hold it in?" Alex added in.

Danae, Brooke, and Maria tried to muffle their laughs, as they continued to scratch the tent with the sticks.

"Eww it's seaping through my jeans" Cody said with a groan.

"Ok I don't care if there a damn bear out there, I'm getting the hell out of here" Alex said opening up the tent and stepping out. The 3 pranksters decided it was time to stop messing with their boyfriends. They quietly made their way to the exit.

Cody and Mike followed Alex out of the tent, and walked to the front of the store, where they found the girls all laughing.

"Where the heck have you girls been?" Cody asked.

"Waiting for you guys" Maria replied.

"What about the bear?" Alex said.

The 3 girls could hold it in anymore, and burst out in a fit of laughs. Cody, Mike, and Alex all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and then it finally hit them.

"There was no bear was there?" Mike said crossing his arms across his chest.

Danae pulled out her phone and pulled the growl one last time, as the girls nearly fell over from laughing so hard. "How does it feel to get pranked by a bunch of girls?"

"Mike, did you wet yourself?" Maria asked looking down at Mike's jeans.

"Not one word to anyone about this" Mike said loking at his friends,before walking out of the store.

Danae locked up the store and they headed to Mike's SUV. After piling in to the car, they all opened the windows, because it smelled like pee all throughout the whole car.

Everyone started to laugh except for Mike, who made Danae drive. Mike was in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest, slumped down in the seat, and muttering random stuff under his breath.

"I say we stop and get Mike some depends, so he doesn't have another accident" Brooke said in between giggles. Everyone else joined in, in the laughter.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" Mike yelled to his friends in the car.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S JUST A RANDOM ONESHOT FOR MY BOO BOO ANNA... SHE'S UPSET, SO HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES HER SMILE A LITTLE BIT..ENJOY IT LOVE!


End file.
